


lizard

by avoidfilledwithcelluloid



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: An OC who is gay and a Capricorn, Blow Jobs, Discussions of the closet, Light gets a beefy gay boyfriend, M/M, Wine Drunk Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidfilledwithcelluloid/pseuds/avoidfilledwithcelluloid
Summary: Lizard tapped his chin as if in deep thought. “Do you like wine?”Light tilted as though looking at something just over Lizard’s shoulder and shook his head. He trailed his gaze from that far away point down to Lizard’s broad biceps and along his chest. The tight black shirt he wore was a sudden vice around Lizard but he thanked it for at least revealing he had muscles. A flush grew on Light’s cheeks the longer he looked until he flicked his eyes directly to Lizard’s face.“I don’t know,” he said, “but I’d love to try.”(light meets a beefcake man named lizard at a gay bar, drinks too much wine and goes home with him to have a pleasant, sexy evening.)





	lizard

**Author's Note:**

> happy easter everyone. this fic took me ages and went through a few different re-writes. thanks to @queerical on tumblr who requested it on ko-fi. i rlly love my OC lizard but boy! its harder than i thought to write an OC into a fanfic. anyway. i rlly hope you enjoy! :)

Across the bar was someone Lizard wanted to meet. His beer bottle’s sweat dripped over his fist and onto the small table that his legs barely fit beneath. Lizard leaned forward to get comfortable before settling his gaze back on the man lit up by red light. Tonight the whole bar was crimson with promise.

His horoscope that morning predicted Lizard would see interesting things that Tuesday night but he didn’t believe too hard in the stars. That was more his mother’s deal. She predicted his every fate as a Capricorn sun like, at birth, someone handed her a script of his life. During her phone calls from Oregon, she read his birth chart and told Lizard that his father only got upset because of his Aries rising. Lizard suspected his father’s disappointment had more to do with the homosexuality. Unlike his mother, his father didn’t cite the stars as cause for that; he pointed the finger at his ex-wife and her American absence.

Lizard wiped his forehead of the few stray hairs that sprung from his bun. What a stupid idea to race here after classes and think his original date wouldn’t stand him up. To-Oh boys were too flaky.

The man across the bar traced circles around his beer glass with one long finger. His hands were large but his fingers were tapered and delicate. Lizard imagined them wrapped around his cock instead of his original date’s square fingers. Never once did the man across the bar take a sip of his beer. The entire time Lizard had watched him his glass remained nearly full.

A cream turtleneck clung to his shoulders and his hair flipped like a little duck tail right at his collar. He looked uptight and didn’t regard any other patrons. Alone in a booth fit for at least four people, the man received two older gentlemen’s advances with pleasant-eyed refusal. Lizard checked his watch—ten twenty and three seconds past—and, when he looked up, the man stared back at him.

Lizard cleared his throat, took his beer and went to the man. A strange chant— _interesting things, Tuesday night_ —revolved around his mind again and again. Every step closer brought the man’s features into more focus until Lizard saw the pointed nose and pink mouth of someone familiar. Yet he couldn’t place the face exactly not even when he came right to the booth’s edge.

One leg crossed over the other, the man regarded Lizard where he stood. His hair swept over his forehead—longer than Lizard had thought before—and his smile was made of straight, white teeth. Between two fingers, he pinched his sweater sleeve and rubbed while he talked.

“You’ve been watching me half the night,” the man said. “Are you a regular here?”

Lizard shrugged and didn’t answer the question. A ripple of frustration muddied the man’s features. He shifted his shoulders and leaned back in the booth. His posture was, Lizard supposed, meant to mimic an important man whose time was being wasted but looked more like a child who didn’t get his way. Both of his big hands folded over each other on the table and he asked his question again.

“Sorry,” Lizard said. “I was distracted. Do you even like beer?”

The man’s eyes widened and his shoulders slumped an inch. “What?”

Cracking his neck, Lizard slipped into the booth with the confidence of a man who got the right attention. “Like you said, I’ve been watching you. You haven’t taken more than one sip of that beer and I bet it’s expensive. I don’t think you come to bars very often. Do you?”

Lizard punctuated his question with a drink from his own bottle. Two responses often followed that question: outrage or a giggle. Men always wanted to feel superior or coddled and Lizard liked to know which he was dealing with. Instead, the man’s gaze lowered as his smile shrunk into something genuine. He laughed and it was no giggle. It was a full, throaty laugh that rumbled from his mouth and prickled Lizard’s skin. How dangerous to have a nice laugh like that.

“Not these kind.” The man pushed his beer glass away and turned to face Lizard fully. “I’m Light. It’s spelled with the kanji for moon.”

“Oh. Neat. I’m Lizard. Spelled with the kanji for lizard.”

If the name struck Light as odd, he didn’t show it. He scooted closer to Lizard with his glass left alone. Long fingers came up to trace where Lizard’s thumb pressed his beer’s bottleneck. Each nail was a perfect oval.

“What do you recommend I drink?”

The bar’s red glow highlighted Light’s lips around his question. They carried a chap-stick’s strawberry scent and viscous shine. A new hunger for fruit twisted Lizard’s tongue and his words came out jumbled. His stuttering made Light laugh again and his hand left Lizard’s to fold with his arms across his chest.

Lizard tapped his chin as if in deep thought. “Do you like wine?”

Light tilted as though looking at something just over Lizard’s shoulder and shook his head. He trailed his gaze from that far away point down to Lizard’s broad biceps and along his chest. The tight black shirt he wore was a sudden vice around Lizard but he thanked it for at least revealing he had muscles. A flush grew on Light’s cheeks the longer he looked until he flicked his eyes directly to Lizard’s face.

“I don’t know,” he said, “but I’d love to try.”

Lizard shot up his hand to call for a waiter.

They drank greedily while making tiny footsteps toward conversation. Lizard ordered a merlot since it was the only thing he recognized the name of and that—on top of his beer—left him warmer than before. Not warmer than Light though, who downed his first two glasses and was working on his third. Blood rose in his cheeks and brought out their roundness in a way Lizard hadn’t noticed before. His speech was pitched higher but didn’t slur together. Grinning until his sharp incisors showed, Light toyed with the button-hole on Lizard’s sleeve.

“You’re really named Lizard?” His question had a tough rind on it as though he wanted an answer as much as he wanted to flirt. “That’s silly. That’s got to be fake.”

Lizard licked the last wine traces from his lips and focused on forming clear sentences. “It’s my real name. Why would I give a fake name?”

“Maybe you want to be mysterious. Are you a mysterious man, Mr. Lizard?”

A moment of quiet passed over them as Lizard gave the question genuine thought. Wine warped his vision until he felt, inebriated though he was, that everything in front of him was the soft truth. He looked down at Light, whose eyes danced with the bar lights, and saw hunger beneath candied playfulness. There was sexual hunger in some ways but Lizard suspected a deeper hollowness to whatever desire bandied about in Light’s eyes.

“No.” His serious tone dropped the word like a brick. “I’m not mysterious. I’m everything I say I am.”

“Oh? And what are you?”

“I’m a Capricorn. I’m a political science student. I got stood up tonight. ” Lizard nodded as he spoke. “I like your hands.”

Light wiggled his fingers and stroked Lizard’s arm. “I like your arms. Are you athletic?”

“Yes. Are you?”

“A bit.” A small shrug precipitated Light’s hand lowering until it covered Lizard’s. “I’m going to be on the police force like my dad. I have to be in good shape.” He pursed his lips like he said something wrong and fingered the dark hair on the back of Lizard’s hand. “I’m really drunk, I think. It’s so hot in here, isn’t it? Isn’t November supposed to be cold?”

In his jean jacket, Lizard felt hot as well but not just from drunkenness. Desire burned him as Light took another swallow, his long neck pulsing through the turtleneck collar. Wine left twin red stains on his top and lower lip that drove a bonfire across Lizard’s skin. Every twitch and move Light made beside him cultivated more want roiling in his body.

“It’s just the alcohol.” Lizard rubbed his knuckle over Light’s cheek. His stomach flipped when he felt heat there like bread straight from the oven. “Do you drink very often?”

“Only on special occasions.”

“What’s today then?”

Light tilted his head toward Lizard and sighed. “I got accepted to grad school. I’m celebrating for myself.” He lifted his glass with only a sliver of bruise-dark liquid left. “You were right about the wine too. I liked it better than the beer.”

Lizard stretched his hand open to cup Light’s face until his fingers were half in his hair and half curled on his ear. His jaw fit into the palm and settled as Light let him prop his head up. A pleasant expression painted Light’s features in a way that was obviously practiced. Lizard wanted to kiss him and wipe the cautious paint from his face.

“Why are you celebrating alone?” Lizard asked.

Another sigh and Light shut his eyes. “I must be very drunk. I’m going to tell you the truth. Do you want to hear it?” Lizard nodded and Light continued. “I got stood up too. My friend didn’t come with me to celebrate.”

“What a bastard.” Lizard spat out. “You shouldn’t be alone.”

The same full laugh bubbled out of Light although this time rubbed with salt. “Yes. What a cruel thing to do, huh? Desert me on this cold November fifth to celebrate on my own.”

Lizard swallowed. “Would you go home with me?”

Fidgeting, Light checked his watch and tugged at the crown twice. He looked everywhere but Lizard. His fractured behavior made Lizard close his eyes and tilt his head back. Striking out never felt good. He readied himself to stand up and make his goodbyes. A gentle touch stopped him and he opened one eye to see Light’s hand wrapped around his wrist.

“Take me home, Mr. Lizard.” Light didn’t smile but his voice did the work for him. “I want to really celebrate.”

…

It wasn’t until about midnight when Lizard realized where he knew Light from. They were both naked and on Lizard’s bed which made the realization an inappropriate interloper. He blinked twice at Light’s bobbing head between his legs and shuddered. A flat tongue swiped just at his tip and drew a groan from Lizard. He bucked up into the soft warm suction and squirmed as Light swallowed around him. Someone had done this before.

Amid the wet sucking noises, Lizard stuttered out his question. “Do you go to To-Oh?”

Light drew off him with a pop. His lips—now a deep slick red—drooped into a frown whose seriousness was undermined by spit smears at the corners. Hand still pumping Lizard’s cock, Light licked away whatever traces of pre-cum clung to his lips and snorted.

“Why do you ask?” He narrowed his eyes. “Do you go there?”

“Yes,” Lizard said. “I recognize you from campus. I think I have a class with you too.” A moan leaked between his sentences as Light cupped his balls and massaged them in gentle circles. “Oh, that’s very good. Wait. Don’t you have a girlfriend?”

Instead of an answer, Light dropped his mouth back onto Lizard’s cock and kissed the tip. Sweat darkened the hair at his temples until it was near the same shade as Lizard’s. Pride fused through Lizard to know exactly what activity made that sweat so copious. Trans men weren’t uncommon in the gay bars he frequented and Lizard didn’t care too much who he fucked or got fucked by as long as they weren’t flakes or sadists. That said, going down on Light’s dick and wet cunt was more intense than he’d previously experienced. He hadn’t realized in the bar what a little tyrant the man would be but still enjoyed having his long hair yanked by a needy hand. That demanding nature made it even more thrilling to hear the orders from above trail off until Light came jerking his hips and moaning Lizard’s name.

With a slight gag, Light slipped Lizard into his mouth as far as he could. The rest he covered his hand and pumped until Lizard gripped him by the back of his neck. He squeezed and a whine from Light vibrated around his cock. This sensation combined with the focused gaze peering at Lizard through eye-lashes and practiced caress of his balls triggered a magnificent orgasm.

Cum spurted out and startled Light, who pulled off too late to avoid a mouthful. White dribbled onto his face and caught in his bangs. Lizard sat up and scooted until he could hop off the bed toward the bathroom. He hurried back with a waste-paper basket and gestured it to Light.

“Here,” he said. “Go on. You can spit it in here.”

Light did as he was told and cum landed hard against a crumbled cigarette carton. He sniffed, wiping the rest away with the back of his hand. Lizard tried not to look too closely at the dried streaks still left on Light’s face but he couldn’t help noting them for later masturbatory material. A cherry blossom flush crept over his face that contrasted well with the lurid remnants of Lizard’s pleasure. After a moment, Light cleared his throat.

“Can I have a hand towel or something?”

Lizard dropped the basket and retrieved a dampened towel. When he came back, Light was on the right side of his bed with one of Lizard’s textbooks laid over his lap. His ankles were crossed and he licked his thumb before turning a page. Down his chest were kiss marks and small bruises which Lizard knew matched similar carnal decoration on his own broad torso.

Sitting beside him, Lizard pressed the towel to Light’s face and wiped away a stray cum fleck. A flinch rolled through Light at the unannounced contact. He relaxed into Lizard’s tender cleaning after a minute and leaned toward it. Once finished, the towel was thrown into the basket with a low thump.

The room smelled like salt and musk: a murky mixture that brought to mind a quiet cave. Lizard rummaged through the debris on his bedside table and pulled out a small silver cigarette case. He tapped two out, offered one to Light and, when it was refused, tucked the second one away. The other one ended up between his lips and lit by his lighter. Their breathing steadied together until Light took a sharper inhale.

“You shouldn’t smoke,” he said. “It’s bad for you.”

Lizard shrugged and took a long drag. “I know. I just have a habit after sex to smoke one. Don’t you ever have a few bad habits you can’t shake?”

Light shook his head and ignored the question. “I don’t usually do this kind of thing. I don’t go to gay bars. Or have sex with random men.”

“I didn’t think you did. Although you suck cock better than someone who doesn’t do this often.”

Light sighed and flipped another page. His eyes scanned the long paragraphs but Lizard saw no comprehension in them.

“I’ve seen you on campus with a girlfriend.” Lizard scooted until he could shut the book in Light’s lap. “Are you in the closet or something?”

“It’s none of your business.” Light clicked his tongue. “Pretend you don’t know me, okay? It was nicer when we just met and didn’t know each other. That was fun.”

Lizard fell silent then cracked his neck. He folded his arms behind his head, stretched them and let one arm slowly descend until it rested across Light’s back. Surprise nearly threw him off when Light didn’t twitch but instead leaned into the touch. His body felt thinner now that Lizard held it in his arm and not naturally so. It was a forced thinness that Lizard supposed came from many methods of restriction—restriction of food, of activity, of pleasure. He wanted, in a terrible yearning sort of way, to provide some healthy indulgence to Light.

“It’s okay if you’re in the closet.” He plucked the cigarette from his mouth and smoke spilled out. “Lots of men are and that doesn’t make them bad. It’s very hard to be someone different these days, especially with Kira and such.”

Light stiffened. “With Kira?”

“Oh yes.” Lizard nodded. “Kira punishes criminals but who do you think a lot of the _criminals_ end up being? People who society doesn’t like. People who are ‘deviant’ to what society thinks is normal. Sometimes it can be frightening to live in a world of judgement, don’t you think?”

“Yes.” Light’s voice was a far-away island as his eyes flickered from the shut book, his hands and Lizard’s mouth. “You’re doing political science, yeah? Impressive work.”

“Oh. Yeah. I’m graduating this coming year too. Not going to grad school there, though. I want to work right away in the government or something.”

“How nice.” Light pushed the book off his lap and scrambled to his feet. “I should go. I’m out too late and I need to, uh, go home.”

Lizard let his arm drop but didn’t get up. He watched Light walk around the room to pick up his sweater and trousers, struck by how much he liked the image of him moving around Lizard’s room. What a pleasant vision to see Light surrounded by his little apartment and his little things. Grey smoke dissolved through the air and Lizard waved it from his face. He grasped at his bedside table for a notebook and jotted down his name and number.

“Here.” Lizard held the paper out to a half dressed Light. “Call me tomorrow. I know a good place for hangover coffee.”

Between two fingers, Light pinched the paper and read his name in a low, savoring tone. “ _Lizard Yoshimoto_. Is that your full name then?”

“Yes. I’d like you to have it.” Lizard took a hard swallow as Light tucked the paper into his trouser pocket. He imagined himself as the paper held in the snug pocket and jostled around as Light walked from place to place. The thought struck him as embarrassingly romantic but Lizard didn’t care. Interesting things. Tuesday night. His mother had been right—romantic feelings were interesting things.

Light, still only in pants and shoes, wiggled into his sweater and paused after his head popped out the collar. His hair stuck up in sweat-slick clumps and his cheeks were blood-stained. However, when he looked at Lizard once more before he left, Light had a serene expression that promised an abundance of intrigue.

“Thank you for giving it to me,” Light said. “See you later, Lizard.”

The next morning Lizard would get a call at seven a.m. from Light asking how someone could have such a headache. Two weeks after that Light’s girlfriend would discover them kissing in the hall of Light’s building and a day after that she would disappear after what Light described as a nervous breakdown. A month after Lizard would have dinner with the Yagami family and discover he stood a head taller than Light’s dad, Soichiro. An apartment lease in both their names would follow a year later.

But right then, as Light shut the bedroom door and left Lizard alone, he didn’t know the future. He took another drag, put out his cigarette in a stray beer can and went to sleep. A dream came to him as a vision of the moon melting. In this dream Lizard opened his mouth beneath the sky and let it melt on his tongue until he was full.

**Author's Note:**

> did you like that little romp? do you want to ask a thousand questions about lizard's birth chart? then leave a comment below and tell me everything! thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> [my blog](http://translightyagami.tumblr.com)


End file.
